


(Un)Certainty

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Alphas
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel catalogues and categorizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)Certainty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mermaidfangs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mermaidfangs).



> Notes: Written for [](http://mermaidfangs.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**mermaidfangs**](http://mermaidfangs.dreamwidth.org/) for [](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fandom_stocking**](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/) 2012.  
>  Disclaimer: This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works.

Rachel can't forget what Nina's done to her. Or maybe for her, because on her own would Rachel ever have been brave enough for that kiss? 

She remembers it the way only she can, catalogued and categorized. Broken down into individual components, built back up into something that signifies "Nina." She knows Nina needs forgiveness more than Rachel needs to forgive. She is only now certain of what she needs.

"Kiss me again," she says. Then, delighted, watches Nina as she processes what this might mean. Rachel laughs as she adds these sensations to those she's already stored. "Kiss me."


End file.
